Dark Effect - between the years
by Servala
Summary: this is the follower to my mirror universe FanFiction Dark Effect 1. it tells what happen in the 2 years between Dark Effect 1 and 2 introduce new characters, plot development and the development of "old" characters" start 2 month after the Citadel attac by Benezia
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Effect between the years - chapter 01  
Author: written and translated by Servala, corrected by InuDran  
Game: Mass Effect  
characters: Liara T´Soni, Aria T´Loak, Tali´Zorah, Matriarch Aethyta, Samara, Morinth, Falere  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

a mirror universe FanFiction based upon the Mass Effect Universe

*****

Some time had passed since her defeat. Two months ago Benezia had attacked and defeated her on the Citadel. This could only be defended through the help of the Human and the Quarian and the mood in the galaxy was tilted. Not to her side. Liara T'Soni walked through the dark corridors of her base. Her goal was far below the surface and corridor for corridor she went deeper. She had salvaged the dead body of Shepard and brought her here. Then she had contacted Miranda Lawson to change to her side and to take care for Shepard. Lawson was a mercenary and one that liked an exquisite life. Such people were easily to convince.  
Her partner Kasumi Goto had disappeared, however. Liara was looking for her, but she did not believe that one could find her. Not, if she didn´t want that. Aria and Saren were also at the base. Samara looked after the questioning of former Spectre. Often his shrill screams echo through the halls, but Liara did not care. Samara would deliver results. She always did.

Liara stopped in front of a door. She was nearly two hundred feet underground, surrounded by thick walls made of palladium, traversed by e-Zero and a biotic barrier. Liara put in a code, followed by a voice analysis and an eye scan. Only she had access. Nobody else even knew that this place existed. She entered the airlock and underwent a sonic shower. Then she put on a sterile suit and a respirator before she passed the next door.  
Liara walked into a room which looked like the hallway to an apartment. There were four rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a special guest. Tali Zorah was in which Liara thought of as the living room. She sat on the sofa and was surrounded by an energy barrier, which always was around her when Liara visited her. Their eyes met. Liara looked at the Quarian. Without her suit, only dressed in a white, floor-length dress, she looked strange. Her skin was milky and was intervened by iridescent, multicolored glowing lines. After two months without a helmet her face was surrounded by a wealth of brown hair. Her brown eyes flashed angrily, as their eyes met. Liara looked at her. "How long are you going to keep me here?"  
Liara went around her and looked close at the room. It did not contain much. There was no connection to the extra-net and no nearby lines. There were no terminal and Tali did not even have her Omni tool. "I'm still alive, that is what you wanted?" Liara scanned the area and was satisfied. "Liara?" Tali almost pleaded. She was going mad down here. The Asari turned her attention to her. "How long will you hold me down here?" Liara folded her arms in front of her chest and just looked at her. "I cannot give you more information. I do not know what you want!" Tali stood up, but the energy field held her in position.  
Liara turned and walked away. She had seen what she wanted. "Liara?" She stopped. "How long?" whispered the Quarianerin. "My mother had Aria held here for fifty years." She said to her softly. "You're not like your mother." Tali almost pleaded. "No Tali, I'm worse." Then she went and left the Quarian again to herself. She took off her clothes and locked the door again. Actually, it was unnecessary; Tali would not be able to survive outside of their cell. Not without her environmental suit and that was in Liara's quarters. As a special exhibit.

Liara walked back toward the surface. She could also take the elevator, but she needed a little time for herself. Halfway under the ground there was the medical facility in which Shepard was being rebuilt by Miranda Lawson. Liara entered the room, and the Human looked up as she heard the clicking sound of her high heels. "Nothing new," Miranda said cutting off Liara. The atmosphere between them was irritated, but Miranda was now loyal to her. Without Benezia's protection, she had no other place where she could go. Not without her partner. Miranda suffered from the loss of Kasumi, but this couldn´t stand to work for the new broker.  
Liara nodded. "If you need anything Miranda, you´ll get it." Liara wanted Shepard restored. She did not question this desire and not even think about it, but she only had Saren and Shepard that could survive contact with a beacon. And Saren was not willing to cooperate. Liara looked at Shepard as a backup plan.  
"As always, Liara. It does not help if you appear here every day. It could take years." Liara watched in the young woman's eyes, blue she recognized. She nodded and left Miranda and Shepard. She would still come back the next day.

She went on. Two floors up, there was Samara's space. Liara was rarely there because it was scary even by her standards. Samara lived there, along with her daughters. This is where the constant threat, Morinth was.  
She found Samara before Sarens cell. The Turian hang unconscious in a chain and the Asari smiled coldly. Liara was just fascinated by her, but out of respect and maybe a little bit of fear why she never approached her.

"I am more and more beginning to believe he really knows nothing." Liara stood next to the leader of her killer team and watched Saren. Blood ran from countless cuts and Liara knew Samara did not use any weapons.  
The broker sighed. "Then he is useless?" Samara nodded. She did not even blink. "I will again search his brain, but if there was something, I would have already found it."

Liara ran her hand across her forehead; she really hoped her mother had confided in him. That he knew something would at least be a little useful or would be willing to cooperate. Yet the Turian was broken. "Give him to one of your daughters to play with," she just said and turned around. Their eyes met with Morinth's. The Ardat-Yakshi gave her a warm smile before she stood next to her mother. She put an arm around Samara and let her head rest on her mother's shoulder, as she eyed the Turian.

"Rila would deserve it," she said in her typically gentle voice and Samara nodded. "I'll send her to him tonight.", then her eyes turn black and she went to a recent survey on the Turian. Liara watched her still for a moment, but looked up when she felt Morinth's interested glances. She gave the Ardat-Yakshi a cold smile and turned slowly to leave the other Asari alone.

Liara left this floor and returned to her private quarters. In front of a small room, she stopped. She almost had to overcome to enter it, because she was trying to get distance. If she wouldn´t have had an emotional connection, if she would not have hesitated to make her decision for Aria, Benezia would have never escaped her. But her concern had let her soften.

"Then let's see how cool you really are!" Liara heard this phrase over and over again. Since she tried to distance herself, but something drew her back again and again to Aria. Good thing that the Asari could soon return to Omega. This closeness, tormented Liara, reminded her of what she had nearly lost.

She entered the room quietly. Aria had been hurt worse than it had seemed at first glance. Benezia had hit her several times and the kick to the head had caused a nasty crack in the skull. Fortunately, no damage would remain. Liara had provided for it.

She looked at the other Asari, who seemed a little pale on the white sheets. "Liara," asked Aria softly as their eyes met. "The doctor says you're as good as healthy." Aria sat up and nodded. "That's good, and then you can," Liara hesitated almost imperceptibly, "in a few days return to Omega." Arias' eyes widened. She had not counted on that, not after Liara had let Benezia escape because of her. Aria had expected anger, which Liara would vent her frustrations against her, but not with a withdrawal. She did not understand it. Liara did not provoke her, did not tease her. She was friendly, but something was wrong with the young Asari.  
"I need you on Omega, as soon as possible." Their eyes met briefly and Aria frowned. "If you want me there, my lady?" Liara laughed briefly and gave her a smile. "Yes, I do." She turned to leave the room. "Liara?" She did not turn around. She could not, because Aria would otherwise see her deep feelings in her blue eyes. Sometimes she hated the fact that one could read every emotion in them, like in a book. "I know you have let Benezia escape to rescue me." Liara let her head hang a little. "I will not disappoint you." She nodded. "And", Aria had to steel herself. "Thank you,"

Liara said nothing, just left Aria. The door closed behind her and she had to lean her forehead against the cool metal as she trembled for a moment. But she could not afford feelings, emotions let her show vulnerability. That was what Benezia tried to show her. Just why was it so difficult then?

Liara gathered herself and left her private quarters again, for one thing, she had too long pushed away. She walked quickly toward Benezias old rooms.

There was one thing left which had Liara worried so much. She opened the door and walked through the luxurious rooms to the rear area. There was, as well as in high security prisons, a cryo - cell. Liara logged on to the controller and started the thawing process, and while she waited impatiently, she looked around the small room.  
The cell was dropped. Liara saw an Asari, who was kept in large metal buckles inside. She was tall, more she could not see at first glance. Liara knew that she was her father, and that this Asari was half Krogan. Therefore she prepared herself for a hot temper. Liara thought, why Benezia did not just have killed her, but left her frozen beside her bedroom. She could not explain it.  
The Asari opened her eyes and looked around the room. They were brown, darker than Tali's.

The eyes of Quarian gleamed almost as soft as dark honey. Liara folded her arms in front of her chest and waited. "Hey little," the Asari called her with a deep, husky voice. "You will have had a reason to unfreeze me. Will you just stand there, or do you let me go?" Liara laughed. "I want to know first if you plan to attack me." The Asari frowned. "Nah, you're not that bitch. I do not even know you. So let's say no, I do not plan on attacking you." Liara pushed the button and unlocked the shackles.  
The Asari rose from the podium and walked toward Liara, which did not move. "So where is this bitch?" Aethyta asked, looking around.

"Disappeared." - "Oh, and you're" Liara gave her a warm smile, even when she was inwardly amused. "Benezias daughter." The head of the other Asari jerked around. "How long was I in there?" She asked softly, lowering her voice to a hiss. "How old are you?" Liara cocked her head. "One hundred and six," she replied simply. "I'll kill her." Liara shrugged. "Then you are in a long line. We could help each other." She felt the skeptical look of the Asari on her, but did not move from the spot.  
"Benezias daughter, huh? We'll see, "she replied softly. "You can have her old rooms, I do not need them." With this Liara turned around and left her father. She would not be left without guards, but Liara had the impression that Aethyta would rather work with her. If not... she had always been without a father. A condition that could be quickly set up again.


	2. Wrex

After the debacle at the Citadel, Wrex had left the Normandy. He said goodbye to hardly anyone, except Garrus. Almost brotherly they shook hands and parted. They had made a lot of money and got hold of a number of excellent weapons.  
Wrex was always a thoughtful Krogan. A rarity among his species. But deep down, he was seething. He had lost something a long time ago and he wanted to have it back again.

The Krogan was sitting in a shuttle and was en route to Tuchanka. Long time ago, his brother and his father had decided to switch him off, because Wrex wanted the sole power. No clans, no skating, just him as ruler.  
Jarrod and Wreav planned the murder, but Wrex was powerful, and had many followers. It would have been a suicide mission, but the sneaky Wreav persuaded his father. The attack started and Wrex was circled in the Hollows where his people were dying in large numbers

He killed his father in a duel, but then he stood alone. Wreav allowed him a dishonorable withdrawal. Wrex lost his throne, his planet, and also his father, although he had not loved him, but it was a matter of principle to him.  
But the scarred Krogan was only partly sad. He knew that everything would play out for him someday.

Wreav and Jarrod wanted a stable clan system and had worked on that. But Wreav was nothing without his father. He was Short-sighted and stupid. Soon Tuchanka would crumble beneath him. Wrex knew that if he waited long enough, and could build up a new combat unit, his people would accept him back. He would build an empire among the Krogan and get what he deserved.  
Revenge and his throne.

It landed on a place near his old clan house. Two guards came to him immediately. They recognized Wrex at his scars:  
"Wrex! Go back to where you came from! Wreav would never allow you to come here! "  
"Well...," quipped Wrex, "Wreav´s so great look what he has turned Tuchanka into!"  
The two guards stared at each other and winced at the statement. The planet looked worse than ever. Wrex stretched his shoulder, he wasn´t taller than them, but they made themselves look smaller.

"I just want Wreav to receive a message from me, that's all!"  
"What is the message?" Asked one of the guards.  
Wrex pulled in a flash of movement his new Claymore shotgun from its holster and shot one of the guards in the face. The head exploded in a red cloud and the other guard was covered in blood, brain and bone. Frightened and unable to draw his own weapon, the trembling krogan saw the gun´s barrel.  
"Tell him: I am waiting at the Hollows!"

The guard gave the message to Weav, and instead of being afraid was delighted. Finally he could kill Wrex. It was a mistake to let him go at that time. He sent a killer squad to the Hollows. Wreav had no intention of appearing there in person.  
However, the unit did not return. So he sent another team and another. His men started to get restless and lost confidence. So he took his clan army and went with them to face his brother.

Later it would be told in Tuchanka legends how Wreav's army reached the Hollows and Wrex was sitting in the middle. Sitting on countless dead bodies and his weapon in his lap.  
"It was a mistake to come back, Wrex!" Wreav roared in anger. But his brother only replied snidely:  
"It was a mistake to make you into a clan leader! But if I finish you, there will be no more clans! Only Tuchanka and me as its ruler! "  
Wreav laughed loudly:  
"And how will you do it alone?"  
Wrex was grinning like an incarnate of pure evil:  
"Who says I'm alone?"  
With these words in all upper echelons of the Hollows appeared heavily armed Krogans. They aimed at Wreav and his people. There were so many and the Krogan swallowed audibly. Where did all these followers of Wrex come from? Wrex seemed to hear Wreav's thoughts:

"One must always be careful how you deal with people on the way up! On the descent you can see them all again! "  
It was a stalemate and Wrex was eager for another bloodbath. But the army of Wreav would fit into his future plans:

"Krogan" roared Wrex, "Let us deal with this conflict in the old way! Just me and my brother! Swear allegiance to the winner!" He did not have to worry that Wreav´s people would rebel someday. They also demanded for a strong leader.  
Wreav swallowed, but it he would not go down now, he could also dig his grave by himself. He walked down the stairs. Wrex came down from his throne of corpses. Bones broke when he ran over the dead, and soon he was standing in front of his brother.  
Wreav did not wait. He ran hastily towards Wrex. Wrex could let out all his anger on him. Act out his revenge and beat Wreav until dawn. But the Krogan required building up a legend. He waited, motionless. When his brother was close to him, he took a swift step to the left, grabbed Wreav and dragged him into the air. Then he lifted him raised both of his arms, one at the head, and the other at the rump.  
He yelled his name and turned on Wreav. He screamed and wailed loudly as his spine was broke in the middle. Blood ran from his mouth and Wrex threw him down. Cheered at his Krogans and Wreavs troops was stunned.

Wrex leaned over to his brother who was still alive. He pulled out his huge fighting knife and whispered to his brother:

"This is for Father! And my throne!" He cut off his brother´s head with slow, thoughtful movements, stood up and shouted with his trophy in hand.

The arrival of Wrex was surprise to everyone. He stabbed his brother's head on a pike and placed it next to his father's throne. He smiled and stroked over its dark ruined backs. Then he sat down.

Now it was his throne.  
His people.  
His planet


	3. Tali Zorah

Liara was on her way to her "guest". She walked down the corridors, moved around and went through the procedure. She came almost daily. Mostly, she just stood there and watched Tali. The young Quarian still resisted her, even after the four months she was now down here alone. Even without some distractions. Liara felt almost respect, but Tali was for here as constant reminder that her control over the Quarian had slipped.  
Three hundred years ago her mother in one of the biggest PR campaign ever blamed the Quarians for the Geth invasion. It was not difficult, cause the Quarian had developed the Geth for Benezia. Since that they had been held reasonable for all that had somehow gone wrong in the galaxy, used as scapegoats and were seen as thieves and criminals. In her farewell gift to Liara, Benezia had this picture in one single move almost undone, but fortunately the opinion of many could be changed back quickly.  
Liara could sacrifice Tali; she could accuse her in public as leader of the attack on the Citadel.  
Evidence for that could be organized easily.  
Liara still hesitated, because she hoped to break Tali, to draw the Quarian to her side and then destroy this suit rat from inside out. She looked at the small data pad in her hand. It contained some information about Tali's family. The door opened and she carefully locked it behind her. As a concession she had disabled the force field that had been built up with every visit around the Quarian. Thanks to her biotics she was always superior to Tali. Besides the Quarian had not been attempting to attack her.

Liara went into the living room and looked around. Tali was leaning against a wall. Their eyes met. Tali's eyes went to the pad, then back to Liara's eyes. She had much time to think about why such a demon could have such eyes. Cold fury rushed through her veins, but she was also somehow happy to see the Asari. Liara turned out to be the only distraction in her prison. Tali had searched everywhere, but found no way out. Moreover, she knew that she could not come very far without her suit and she doubted that Liara would have placed it in front of the door. Tali was stuck here. In a beautiful, absolutely sterile cell in which there was nothing to help her escape this fate. Once she had tried, but she was immediately caught in a stasis field and a medical Mech took care of her. Tali found it almost ironic that never was her health cared so much about, as it was here. She felt like a well-groomed pet.  
Liara sat down and looked at her prisoners with a soft smile. Then she pushed the data pad over the table and leaned back.

"And what does it cost me?" Tali asked ironically. Liara shrugged, "Nothing it´s a little gift. Now that you're already been with me for four months, I thought you might feel a little homesick," she paused briefly. "Or does living in ships not make one homesick?" Tali ignored the tip and did not move. "It will not explode when you touch it. It contains news about your aunt. Raan is your aunt?" Liara asked in a low, curious tone. Tali did not tell her anything, but Liara saw how much she was interested, to get the pad in her hand.  
"Well, I'll leave it here," she stood up and was delighted when she saw a disappointed flash for a second appear in Tali's eyes. "I may be a monster in your eyes," she smiled warmly, "but you have to decide. It might," she looked around the almost sterile space, "be more comfortable for you. I could take care that you can come with me... once or twice to get away from here ..." she extended her last statement and looked at Tali.  
"But I do not sleep with you," she replied coldly, while Liara looked disparagingly. "Wasn't that why your mother," she spat the word more," brought Aria down here?"  
Tali noticed Liara's reaction by the name of the other Asari. Hit, she thought as Liara winced, but she also knew that she would be punished for that. The broker gave her a cold look and then let the Quarian alone. The pad she forgot completely. Liara rushed out and allowed herself to get to first in the corridor outside the cell to respond. Trembling, she leaned against the wall, while her biotics flared brightly and in a singularity exploded around her. Liara took several deep breaths. She would not return for a few days.


	4. Garrus

The only one Garrus said goodbye to was Wrex. With him he really would have liked to continue as a partner and friend, since Garrus' plan would then work out easier. But Wrex had to return to Tuchanka in order to conquer his throne.  
Garrus' way led him to a small space station. A kind of refugee camp for those seeking help from the Citadel. As matriarch Benezia had attacked, many fled from the station. Garrus' shuttle landed and he immediately went unerringly to a nearby hospital.

It was not business or injuries that brought him there. It was the only human doctor who stood with her back to the entrance. The Turian went silently to her, clasped her waist and turned her around.  
"There you are! I missed you ... especially at night!" Purred Dr. Chloe Michel.  
Garrus grinned and hugged her. He had not seen her since they had played Shepard out. Chloe had played the distinguished helpless victim so well that he was almost worried that he would never recognize it if she would put a good act on him.  
"And? Are all there? "  
"Fifty meters further is a bar. They will wait and meet us there tonight!"  
Garrus nodded and turned to leave but Chloe increased the pressure of her arms:  
"Tonight," she growled, "Not now! I close the door and you can stay," she paused and grinned lasciviously, "here, with me!"  
Garrus watched as the doctor with a sway in her hip went to the door and closed it. Garrus smiled and leaned on a bed:  
"Well ready for a little romance?"  
Chloe came back and pushed him onto the bed:  
"Romantic? No," she took off her blouse, "I just want your body!"

Garrus came a bit too late for the meeting in the bar because Chloe had kept him busy for quite a long time. For a human she had hell of a lot of endurance, Garrus smiled. The whole bar was filled ... and almost only by Turians. Here and there a human, a Batarian, some Vorcha and Krogans. But the main cannon were Turian.  
Garrus grinned and waved to the bartender:  
"A round for all," he locked the door while the rest cheered.  
The drinks were making their rounds. Garrus took a bottle and opened it. Everyone raised their glasses or bottles, but waited for him to speak.  
"My friends! How long have we waited? "  
"Too long!" came the immediate answer.  
"So it is!" Garrus got up and went through the ranks, "And I owe you thanks and respect for your patience! You trusted me and I did not disappoint you! "

Garrus looked at every face, nodded and moved his hands in gestures:  
"Now we have it all! Money, modern weapons," he raised the bottle and shouted, "and damn smart people! "

With that all shouted and cheered.  
"Where's the money in the galaxy? Where do you earn the most? "  
It was a rhetorical question and therefore no one answered. All just grinned.  
"With work in factories? Service in an army? Or the policy?" Again no one answered.  
"As a mercenary, you earn the most money! Now the fear is greater than ever. The Geth are stronger than ever! Now the weaklings, cowards and rich ones need protection! And they will pay any price!"  
The bar was shaking with enthusiasm:  
"All we need is to make a name! Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse! These are the big three! Let us be the number four," then smiled as dark as death in person, "until we eliminate them!"

All slapped on the table or stump on the floor. Garrus then lifted his bottle and they all did the same:  
"Let's drink! On the birth of a new association of mercenaries! We will be rich and famous everyone in our way will get a foot in his ass! "  
Everyone laughed and Garrus continued:  
"On the Turian Force!"  
"On the T-Force", everyone shouted and then the drinking starts.

-  
Garrus took no newcomers without skills as the rest of the mercenary groups. Well-trained soldiers, warriors and criminals. That was the T-Force.

In the council sector they came quickly to a name. Moneymaking politicians needed protection and wanted the Citadel cleaned of enemies. But in the mercenary business the only way to make the big money was when you venture into the illegal areas.  
Large-scale arms smuggling, slave transports, freighters raids. No one could stop them. But that increased attacks on them by the three other mercenary groups. They did not like it when someone new played in their business.  
The attacks were tolerable but bugged. Garrus was irritated by the death. He could only finish it his way. His plan was to eliminate the other mercenary organizations, but he would need a little more time. But that was only a smaller problem.  
The T-Force headed for Omega. There, was the unofficial base of the Blue Suns, the Blood Pack and Eclipse. Garrus was worried. He heard that Aria was again in command of the station had and that was bad. She was clever, devilish and damned smart. It might be unwise to mess with her.

Garrus always followed his plan. The T-Force were split in small groups, and brought over a certain time to Omega. Here they were relatively unknown and that was perfect. The new mercenary troop met in the lowest areas of the station. It was for long time, a meeting in which all members of the T-Force came together.  
Garrus leaned closer to a digital representation of Omega:  
"Sidonis? What are the main points of our friends? "  
The addressed Turian talked about features of the station and lit up some points.  
All recognized where it would lead, but Garrus expressed explicitly:  
"We will go to war! We will destroy the Blue Suns, the Blood Pack and Eclipse! And there is only the T-Force! The universe will be ours! "

Everyone cheered.

That was the beginning of a great battle.


	5. Omega

Aria went sullenly through the reports she had received. Again at night more mercenary of Eclipse, Blood Pack and the Blue Suns murdered and draped publicly before Afterlife. An insult to the Queen of Omega, but there was no evidence who the perpetrator was. Only one name began to spread among the natives: Archangel.

Aria slid comfortably deeper into her sofa in Afterlife, and looked over a glass of Noveria rum to her dancers. She was not relaxed, which was really ridiculous. Two hundred years she had wanted exactly that: Omega under her absolute control and silence before the Shadow Broker. Liara had not contacted her. Aria sent her reports and that was it: no instructions, no criticism, and no demands. She was supervised, but she probably had not yet reached the upper limit, because no matter how high her receivables were, Liara sent it.  
Nevertheless Aria was irritated and that was not just because of the mercenary situation on her station. But she had decided to change this and invited Liara to come to Omega.

Therefore it was no surprise to Aria as a black dress and a pair of high-heeled pointed shoes pushed into her field of vision. She let her eyes wander lasciviously over the Asari and looked at her with a smirk. Everyone here knew that this Asari was a high ranking agent of the Shadow Broker, but only an agent and Aria was the queen on Omega. A circumstance which amused her very much right now, even if she was surprised to see Liara at all.  
"You called for me?"

Aria ignored the biting tone, nodded and stood up. "Yes, but not here," she left Afterlife through the private back door, without turning around and to see if Liara followed her.

First in the shuttle she allowed herself to look over at her. Liara gave her an almost disinterested glance, but her blue eyes and her body movement expressed something else.

It took almost fifteen minutes to get to Arias apartment and when they walked in, she let the broker take the lead. As the door closed, Liara scanned the room and put on a jammer, even if she had not found anything. But so Aria would not be able to make any recordings of their conversation.

She turned around and looked at Aria, who made them a drink of Noveria rum on ice. Both stared at each other - Aria amused and Liara waiting.

"So?" Aria began. She drank her glass in one and put it behind her. She wished Liara would say or do something, but the young Asari was too busy to play the cold broker. Aria had planned on finding out where she stood. Maybe there would arise an interesting opportunity to expand her influence over Liara. She went closer and looked steadily into her eye.

"The mercenary problem is solved?" Liara was trying to sound cool and businesslike. The closeness made her weak and she did not like it. For six months now, she was working hard on it, not to allow any feelings. That was something that she never had problems with before. She put a hand on her hip and threw herself into her typical pose, looked Aria and suppressed a response.

"I'm working on it ..." Aria almost purred and Liara frowned. "You still don't have it under control?" With any other person this cold tone would have worked, but not to this special Asari. She just smiled. "I leave them to decimate each other only a little more and in the end each mercenary is corruptible. That could indeed turn out as an attractive option." She stopped in front of Liara. "Did your sources give us something? Who is that Archangel?" Her voice was challenging, but Liara shook her head. "No, a ghost, but everyone has a past."  
Aria still came closer. But when they almost touched, Liara turned around and stepped back a bit, to look over the apartment. Aria smiled, amused. If she did not know better, she would think, Liara was nervous. She just had to know where she stood, it gnawed at her. Aria followed her and almost automatically Liara went toward the bedroom. The room was kept in a almost black light. A small light but allowed the view of a large four-posted bed. The silver sheets almost gleamed. Liara turned around and looked over every detail, but when she wanted to leave again, Aria stepped in her way.

"Let me through," Liara growled almost cool, but Aria grinned, leaned over and whispered. "And if not?" Their eyes met. "Maybe you should be careful," Aria laughed at the nearly empty threat. "Well, you said on Noveria, I should choose and I have. What about you?" She pushed Liara back until she hit the wall. "Have you decided? Or do you just want to play games? But I have no time for that." Liaras eyes widened as Aria spoke so disparagingly.

A slight blue glow appeared around her. "Or do you prefer now weak, short-lived humans?" Aria felt just now, as cold anger rushed through her, that it had actually bothered her to see Liara together with Shepard. Liara raised her hand to slap Aria, but when her hand touched Arias upper body, Liara's biotics collapsed.

The Queen smiled coldly. She grabbed Liara by her neck, turned her around and slammed her roughly against the wall. "Let me go," the broker hissed, but Aria just laughed at her crest. "Or else what?" She began using the other hand to open Liaras dress.

The young Asari tried to resist, but without concentration her biotics only flickered. She tried to turn around, to get the distance she needed to collect herself, but when Aria scratched her fingernails down her back, she almost lost her temper. "You forget where your place is!"

Aria was angry, but she also saw the possibilities. She could kill Liara now. Adrenaline was hotly rushing through her veins. Aria knew the secrets of the broker, all backup systems. She should do it, but her own body betrayed her and she really did not want the death of Liara. Aria leaned forward and whispered softly. "Where is my place, Shadow Broker," she drew the word very protracted. "Among you, above you ..." she hesitated a moment, and lowered her voice even more to a deep purr. "Or in you?" She sank her teeth in the soft muscle there Liaras shoulder met her neck and Liara moaned through her clenched teeth.

Aria kept a hand on the neck, turned her and pushed her onto the bed. Liara fought back and the heel of one of her shoes met Aria in the thigh, but the emerging blood did not bother her. "Maybe you should show me where my place is." She ran a hand between Liara's legs and grinned devilish. "I'll kill you," the Broker growled, but Aria only laughed. "And how? You cannot even defend yourself. I can do whatever I want with you," she glided with two fingers into Liara, to prove her point. "And you can do nothing about it."

She took her hand away and showed Liara how wet she was. The young Asari only hissed. Their eyes met, and suddenly Aria landed on her back on the floor. Liara got up and put a heal on Arias chest. "Well, I cannot?," she purred, even if it wasn´t the cool tone she wanted. For months, she fought her feelings and now Aria pushed her limits hard.

The Queen grabbed her legs, buckled and Liara landed on her hips. The shoe scraping painfully over Aria's belly, leaving a deep scratch, but she enjoyed the pain. "No you cannot." She grabbed Liara again at the neck and dragged her to a rough kiss. Liara tried to fight back as their lips met, but Aria's tongue pushed between her lips. Aria held her and controlled the kiss and Liaras traitorous body shifted on her hips back and forth.

Liaras finger started to move unconsciously to open the buckles of Arias breastplate, but when she realized what she was doing, she tried to get away from Aria.

"What is wrong with you?" She growled to other Asari. "First you're doing everything to get me this far. You jump for me in almost certain death," she exaggerated deliberately, "save me, and now you ignore me." She pulled Liaras head up to, so they could see in each other's eyes. "Is it because of this human?" She hissed. "Benezia showed me the recording." She wanted to sound mocking, but she could not, her voice broke.

Liara wanted to move away but she was held by Aria those biotic surrounded them both. "Shepard was so much better?" Aria kissed her again and her hips brutally rocketed. Liara could not think clearly. Her body wanted this. She wanted this. Was it really that bad? Did this inner fight slow herself down too much? Her thoughts raced, but finally she grabbed Aria on the buckles that were wrapped around the upper body and clung to it. Once more, she persuaded herself. Once and then never again.

Aria felt the change, as Liara's kiss changed to softer, more demanding ones. The young Asari groaned against her lips, tugging at her clothes, but Aria wanted to punish her for sleeping with Shepard. Logically, she had no reason to, but she did not care. She rolled on the floor over Liara, pulled her up and threw her on the bed. Liara was lying on her back. Aria slowly approached her, pushed herself over her and tore her dress from the body. Then she lowered her head, biting Liara in one breast and sucked hard. Immediately the broker groaned, writhed under her, pressed herself upwards.

Aria lifted her head, looked at the young Asari and enjoyed the view, it was intoxicating. She reached to the left, pulled a leather strap, which was tied to the bed post, and wrapped it around Liaras left hand, then did the same on the right side. "What..." Liara hissed and pulled, but they did not open. Her hand flashed, but when Aria again devoted her breast, the biotics disappeared. "Let me go," Liara tried to command, but the sentence ended in a deep moan.

Aria slid deeper, her hands scraped down on Liara's sides and left blue bruises on her skin. She pushed them under Liara's back and clutched her, drew her nails deep in the soft flesh. Almost immediately Liara's eyes filled black with excitement. She writhed violently in the bonds, but Aria was furious. She wanted to show Liara that she wouldn´t need anyone else, except her. Certainly not a human. Her fingernails dug into Liara's ass and her hips jerked upward, as the pain was exacerbated by soft biotic tickling. Liara closed her eyes and squirmed.

Aria wanted her to beg for it. She suddenly realized that she didn´t want to become the new Shadow Broker. Omega under her command and this was what she wanted: the broker pleading and whining for and after her. She leaned forward and her tongue hit Liara between the legs. Aria dug her nails into Liaras hip and deep into the skin as she started to lick and suck on her.

Liara was still fighting about to not lose control, but Arias tongue, the biotic showers and the exquisite pain was too strong of a mixture. As Aria penetrated her deep with three fingers of her right hand she let out a whimper. She pressed herself against Arias hand, she wanted to touch her, but the shackles cut sharply into her skin, and as Aria with her index finger scratched gently over the soft skin inside her, it was almost too much, but Aria did not let her come. Again and again she stopped, just to drive her further.

Liara was close, her heart raced, she was covered in sweat and needed redemption, was longing for it. "Oh Goddess, Aria," she moaned loudly. She was already well beyond the point in order to start thinking about this, that she never asked for anything. "Please," she pleaded. Their eyes met, and she joined with Aria. Her thoughts become one. Aria felt what Liara felt; saw what she saw, and then the image of Shepard flashed on Liara's thoughts. Aria broke contact immediately and withdrew, and then she untied Liara and escaped from the bed.

Liara needed a moment to collect her thought. She was breathing heavily, and the aftermath of excitement rushed through her veins yet, but she felt disappointed and frustrated. She scrambled to her feet, pulled her torn dress on, and went without even a glance to Aria.


	6. Base of the Shadow Broker

For days Arias sentiment deteriorated constant. Her bodyguards preserved a respectful distance and no one dared to address her with anything in Afterlife. Her mind circled and she was angry, so angry that she would prefer everything beaten into really small pieces. How could Liara dare to think in this moment of that human? She narrowed her eyes and immediately the waitress who had brought her a new bottle of Noveria rum disappeared, fast as light. Aria opened the bottle and poured herself a new drink.  
She had wanted to achieve through sex that finally some clarity prevailed between them, had even hoped that Liara would punish her for that behavior. But after the fourth day she came to the conclusion that nothing would happen. She took a sip and looked at the rest of the liquid in the glass. Shepard, she almost growled. A human... hardly more worth than a Pyjak and yet important enough to show up as a shadow in Liara's thoughts.

The Shadow Broker obviously had no idea what Aria would be able to do, if she wanted it. It hurt her pride, that Liara underrated her. Aria sat back, drank a big gulp till the glass was empty and looked at the floor. She leaned her head back as her thoughts turned. It annoyed her that Liara did not come meet her, even though she remained voluntarily. Aria had actually no reason to still be loyal to her, but she stayed. The idea sat firmly in her head, she stretched the words, twisted them, but the content remained. She remained voluntarily with the Shadow Broker. She was angry because Liara thought of someone else.

Aria made a decision. She growled angry and smashed the glass on the wall. "Shierk, my shuttle," she instructed her assistant before she went to the docking bay, and when she got there, she found that everything was ready. She sat down at the controls, gave Shierk some final instructions and programmed the way to the base of the Shadow Broker.

Aria had no problems going through security even if her appearance was not announced. She knew all the codes and passwords. Even if she would have had a problem, she knew most of the secret entrances to the base, and she doubted that even Liara or Samara had knowledge of all of them. She left her shuttle and nodded coolly to the guard. He looked confused at his terminal, but it was Aria T'Loak. So he let her pass through.

She walked through the empty corridors. When she entered the area of Samara and her daughters, she looked around for a moment. It was still very early in the morning, but the head of the killer squad was already on her feet. Her daughters seemed to still be sleeping. Aria knew Morinth a long time now and the Asari was never up before noon.

"Aria," Samara welcomed her with a cool nod. "We didn't expect you today." The Queen gave the other Asari an equally cold smile. "I know, but well you know ... the preferences of the family", she stretched her words and grinned diabolically. Samara nodded again, but followed her movements over the monitors.

Aria opened without problems the security doors in front of Liara's private quarter. She looked up at the camera and smiled at Samara. Aria knew it was the last one which she could see her. In Liara's quarters, there were none. She entered the room and looked around. The environmental suit which was standing in the center was new. Aria looked at it and when she was not mistaken, this was the suit that Tali'Zorah had worn on the Citadel. It still had battle scratches, but had been carefully repaired and seemed to wait for his owner.

Aria looked around, but didn´t notice otherwise specific changes. She took one of the data pads from the table, which Liara had probably seen through before sleeping and scrolled through the information. It was a list of potential new agents that were directly in the area of the Council. Some very interesting names were among the referrals. On a second data pad, there was a complete collection of smuggler transports with Hallex to Illium. Highly profitable information was presented here and they were simply lying around. Aria surveyed the data pads and still found something more.

She laid them back and opened the door of Liara's bedroom. The Asari was on her side and in her sleep still looked awful young. Arias stomach crumbled painfully, but her anger was not yet subsided. She thought how easy it would be now to kill the Shadow Broker and if Benezia would thus lie before her, she would not hesitate for a second. Aria sat down at the end of the bed and began slowly to pull the blanket to herself. Liara took half asleep reflexively after them, sat up but when she saw who was in her quarters and her eyes widened in shock.

Aria stood up and looked at her coldly. "I can easily achieve access to this base. No one even controlled me, no one stopped me. Samara has not even questioned my presence." She walked a few steps forward and back. "This is the most secure complex in the known galaxy, and," she paused for a moment, "I can go in and out as I please." She looked Liara straight in the eye. "I know your secrets, know things about you and this place that even you do not know," she almost growled. Liara pulled the covers back over herself. Aria glared at her and Liara felt, naked as she was, vulnerable.

"I have decided to voluntarily remain with you," Aria glowed angrily and stared at Liara. "Do you even have any idea how many times I would have been able to kill you?" Liara folded her arms over the blankets and waited. "And you deceive me with this human!" Her voice dropped to a faint cold hiss.

"Oh, that's your problem?" Liara had to make an effort to make her voice to be a lascivious, challenging sound. She couldn´t believe that Aria had dared to break into her rooms so easily.

Aria braced herself with both hands on the bed. She looked cold in Liara's eyes and growled. "My problem?" The bed was vibrating slightly, "I only have a problem with you. I come to you voluntarily. I offer you everything I have." She took a deep breath. "I waive my vengeance upon you for what your mother did to me." Their eyes met again. "And you treat me like a worn, small agent that you can call back and forth as you please?"

Liara winced for a moment. "You are only a small agent, Aria." But her voice trembled. "You speak only of what you could do." Aria trembled with anger and her biotics let the bed move a little over the ground. Then she straightened up. "I can't go on with this. If you just want to play games, help yourself to someone else." She looked around the room. "Make the same mistake as Benezia, end up alone, betrayed by all." Aria went to the exit. "I'm done with you. I'll take Omega and get out before you stick me in a tank and freeze me like Aethyta just because you cannot handle your feelings."

Liara sat there for a moment as if petrified, as she looked after Aria, which had left the room and swallowed hard. Then she got up, threw on a robe and went after her.

"Aria?" The other Asari turned to face her.

"What did you mean exactly ... about Benezia?" Aria crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What I have said." She waited, but as Liara did not respond she went on toward the exit. She would go. She wanted it maybe not, since the consequences were incalculable, but she had enough. Two hundred years as a pet were simply enough.

Liara could not handle her feelings in this moment. She did not want Aria to leave. She did, however, also does not want to bind herself emotionally, but then it shot through her head that it was already too late. That it was possible that her mother was wrong. As far as she could judge, had Aethyta been there for Benezia the only important person and Aria was right, she had not been able to kill  
Liara's father. All had been easier then Aria had been laid on the leash but Liara liked the new Aria exceptionally good.

"Wait," Liara hesitated and for the second time in one week, she asked for something. "Please." Aria stopped but did not turned to her and Liara had to admit that she was inferior to the Queen. Perhaps because of her age, she was only one hundred and six, or because that half of the genes were from her father, but she would not want to be and end up like her mother. Abandoned by all, and betrayed by her own daughter.

"Shepard... that was not what it looked like." Liara had no practice to excuse, since it was otherwise simply not necessary. "No?" the skeptical tone of voice made her wince. "I needed her ..." Liara hesitated, "trust and after Noveria, as Benezia beaten me..."

Aria laughed dryly. "You did what you always do?" She turned around and looked coldly at Liara. "Was it worth the effort?" She asked, her voice was dripping of venom and the young Asari winced, especially as she remembered the Sex with Shepard. She just shook her head. "And what now about Shepard?"

Liara wrapped her arms around herself and weighed what she could tell Aria. "I need her." She ran her hand over her forehead. "Her mind does not melt when it comes in contact with a Prothean beacon." Aria crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her, still skeptical, then she nodded. "Aria" Their eyes met. "I miss you," Liara almost whispered. "I don't want to end up alone, without you."

Aria's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the words, especially when still only almost breathy "Please stay," followed. She walked up to the broker and took her by the hips. "Good," she murmured softly. "I miss you too, and finally you made up your mind." Grinning, she looked at Liara. "And what about Shepard?"

Liara shook her head. "Do not worry, that will never happen again, that's for sure." Aria grinned. "But you didn´t want to cuddle now, right?" Liara laughed lasciviously. "No! Not that … that´s just boring," Liara grinned as she noticed Aria's expression. Then she grabbed the Queens by her corset and pulled her closer for a kiss.


	7. Archangel

Aria wanted to see them in person. To hear what they had to say. Now she was standing in a hangar at the lower levels of Omega and waited impatiently. A few of Aria's people dragged members of the three main mercenary gangs before her. They trembled and were covered with different colored blood.  
Aria drummed her fingers on her crossed arms:  
"And," she asked, angry and impatient, "I want someone to explain..."  
"We … we are ..!"  
"Someone who can express themselves," she said quietly, but very dangerously. For many weeks, a new mercenary force built up its power over the other big three groups and with increasing success. But on Omega the three big players worked for Omega and therefore for Aria.  
The Blue Suns wanted to set up a trap for members of T-Force. Aria was inaugurated and had waited for the result. Now she was here, but instead of success, only three mercs had survived and the ground was covered in blood.  
"Everything went like we planned it," stammered one of the blood smeared mercs, one of the blue suns..

As result of a lot conversation between the gangs they wanted to meet him. Garrus sent a small group to them, unarmed like requested. That was the demand of Vido Santiago, leader of the Blue Suns. He would be there in person, which should speed up negotiations which the mercs wanted after countless times of being defeated by the T-Force .

Garrus saw it as a success. They were only a month on Omega and already one of the merc leaders wanted to deal with him. So he sends some of his people unarmed, that meant in the jargon of the merc gangs only one pistol.

They met in one of the lower districts, close to the outer shields of the station. A lot Blue Suns were there, of course, all heavily armed. It wasn´t really negotiations what they planned and they didn't bother to hide that. The Suns immediately triggered their weapons, especially the oblique grinning Vido:

"How stupid is your boss?" Laughed the chief of the Suns and his men joined the sound. "I suppose that you did not want to tell us anything voluntarily! But we have ways and means to bring you to speak!"

Strangely the T-Force mercs did not look shocked they laughed.

"What's so damn funny, you bastards?" Thundered Vido.

"Our boss is stupid? But you have showed to us your residence!"

Now was it the time for the Blue Suns to laugh:  
"So what? We have learned that from you! Here we are very remote. My Sun's are everywhere and have everything covered! Since you're here alone, and the area is so vast, we are done with you before your buddies even come close to help!"

Vido jerked his gun when one blood smeared merc came running to him:  
"Boss! All men in the north are dead! "  
"What," called Santiago, "who was that?"  
"They ... they just fell down!"

Another mercenary came running to him:  
"Vido! Someone has killed the guys on the east side! "

"But how? Where are these bastards?" Vido trembled.  
And even more came. From each unit was only one was left alive. One was enough to tell the others what had happened.

Vido was running around, searching:  
"Where? Who was that? ", He sprinted to the T-Force men and pressed him the gun against his forehead, "What are you doing here? Who killed my men? "

One of his own men spoke very quietly:  
"They just fell to the ground! There was blood everywhere! Must have been a sniper! "  
Vido roared loudly:  
"And where, please! There's nobody here but us! The area is fantastic to overlook. From here to the only possible spot its three miles... no one can shoot so precisely!" He pointed his gun in the direction of the outer envelope. The station was like a tube in an asteroid.  
A splash of blood covered Vido. One of his men fell, then another and another. The T-Force people laughed: "Our boss is not like you Vido! His people do care about him and are not simply cannon fodder! He is protecting us!"  
Vido screamed again than more of his man fell dead to the ground. He shot wildly in the direction of the other side, aware that the bullets would not reach that far.  
Vido was trembling as his weapon overheated. Up to three of his men were all dead. The Blue Suns leader turned around and took aim at the T-Force people. His weapon cooled slowly:  
"But at least I can kill you!"  
When he finished that sentence, something flashed through his neck. He pressed his hand against the small hole from which blood gushed incessantly. Vido croaked and clutched together in pain. Then he died ... slowly.

-  
Garrus threw the thermal magazine out of his weapon and grinned. No casualties on his side and the leader of the Blue Suns was dead. That was a good target training he thought. He stood up, turned around and around him everyone started to applaud. Almost all his men had watched him during the execution. They had been silent the whole time. Nobody – except him - was able to accurately shoot over this distance.

-  
The mercenaries of the T-Force which had stayed on the ground next to the dead body of Vido turned to the three remaining Blue Suns: "Maybe you should run now! Only one of you is needed to tell that your Boss is dead! "

"... And now Vido is dead," finished the mercenaries.  
Aria wanted to grind her teeth, but kept stoic.  
"He", the other mercenaries stammered, "killed them all. And he was not even close and none of his men was wounded. Like an angel of vengeance. An Archangel! "  
Aria wanted these cowards trembling no longer. She had heard all she needed. She turned and away she went quickly and angrily. "Archangel? Is that supposed to be funny?!"

-  
Garrus sat in one of his headquarters. He had more than one for safety reasons. The T-Force had done a lot of damage to the other groups in such a short time. Eclipse and Blood Pack had lost an incredible number of people.

Eclipse replaced the fallen by more expensive Mechs. Should the T-Force could not destroy them by killing their people, they would at least ruin them financially. The Blood Pack replaced the fallen Krogan by the plague of the galaxy: the Vorcha.  
They stank, were weak and easy to kill. But they had to replace numerous bodies and fast.  
His biggest problem had been the Blue Suns. Garrus thought Vido Santiago's death would break them and they could eliminate the last remaining ones fast. But exactly the opposite happened. The Suns brought Zaeed Massani back to active duty. This man was experienced, strong and dangerous. The Suns were threatening to grow strong again.  
But that does not bother Garrus in the long run. Everything else went as far as optimal. Garrus felt like he was born again when he had created the T-Force. For him this was something else. The other mercenaries whispered in fear and respect that the name they gave him unofficially.  
So he did the next step. Garrus Vakarian no longer existed anymore. Now he was the leader of the soon strongest association mercenaries.  
He was Archangel. Leader of the Turian-Force.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko belonged to a special team that investigated the incidents that followed after the attack on the Citadel. For this purpose, they worked together with the Quarian liaison officer Kal'Reegar. Besides the aim to determine how such an attack had been possible, they also wanted to find out what happened to their former teammates. They had searched everywhere, but neither found the bodies of T'Soni, Tali'Zorah or Shepard.

After nearly half a year, there were a first signs in the form of a single recording of Omega. An Asari chatted for a moment with Aria T'Loak. Ashley had almost not noticed her, but something about this Asari reminded her of Dr. T'Soni. It was the shape of the markings on her face, which was unique under Asari. They compared the two faces and it was T´Soni.

"But what did she have to do with T'Loak on Omega?" Kaidan wondered aloud, looking once again at the few seconds of the surveillance camera before both Asari went through a rear exit. "T'Loak disappeared for over two centuries. They believed back then that she became too powerful and that the broker captured her locked her up..." the Quarian told them "But suddenly she shows up again and the attacks are fiercer than ever?"

Ashley put a hand on her hips. "It might sound crazy, but what if T'Loak is the Shadow Broker and she had send Liara as an agent to us." She switched to another video. It was an analysis of Therum. As the Normandy had reached the planet at that time, they had discovered a small anomaly, but no one paid more attention to it back then. But Ashley had remembered she had let the computer analyze the data. At the time when the team had landed on the planet's surface, a shuttle launched from the planet.

"You think it was arranged?" Alenko sounded skeptical, but not hostile. "Sure, if I think back I always wondered why the Krogan had not found the big laser, although he had – like T'Soni told us – tried everything." She snorted. "And even Krogan are not that stupid." Ash crossed her arms again. "We just cannot get close to T´Loak and T'Soni has also disappeared again, but...,"  
Kal'Reegar intervened and finished the sentence: "We may have a lead. Maybe we can find Shepard... and Tali," he added hopefully.

Tali looked up as her cell door opened. Liara had not visited for a few days and she was annoyed that she was to a point where she was almost depended on her visits. Tali had lost track of time. She did not know if the information from Liara was certain. If the Asari told the truth she had been in this cell for only half a year. Just as well she could be sitting down here for years. Alone, with only herself and the little courtesies of her jailer.  
But it was not Liara who entered the room and looked around hesitantly, only to recoil at the sight of Tali. It was a young Asari, even if it was hard to guess the age of a member of that race. She wore a dark, tight-fitting black dress. Her eyes were almost gray and around her forehead and eyes were bluish stripes. There were many, only slightly darker than her skin tone. She smiled shyly. "Oh, I did not ... think anyone would be here." She hesitated. "Why are you …", she looked up at the ceiling, "down here?"  
Tali laughed bitterly, but promised herself not to fall for the charade. "Liara likes to have her guests exclusively for herself." The Asari was twitching anxiously as she said Liara's name and looked around  
"She, she just talks with my mother. I'm left for a walk..," she replied softly, "but if she knew I was here." Her voice cracked with fright. "What's your name?" Tali asked, but the Asari just shook her head. "I cannot tell you... what if you betray me to Liara?" Tali laughed, but she was able to understand the reason, if the Asari should not be on Liaras request here. She could not judge.  
The Asari looked around the room and then went into the other room. "How long have you been here?" She asked curiously as she came back. Tali decided to play along for now. "According to Liara," the Asari shrugged again together anxiously, "six months." She was looked at with wide eyes. "Down here? Alone?" Her view changed into compassion. "But you have to be insane with boredom."  
Tali fought against the feelings that a little understanding aroused in her, as she was sure that Liara wanted just that. The Asari stayed a little longer, but as an alarm beeped at her Omni tool, she left quickly.  
Tali looked after her thoughtfully. That night she was visited by a very cheerful Liara. It was almost scary for Tali, and no matter how much she teased the broker, Liara simply didn´t react on it and that made the situation for the Quarian intolerably annoying. But the visit of Asari a few hours earlier was not even discussed.  
Liara showed her some data from an attack on some heavy Quarian cruiser in the terminus systems. If the information would be correct that ships would belong to Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema's. They were wiped out by an unknown enemy, and the ship of the Admiral was destroyed. Liara suggested that they could work together, but Tali laughed dryly, and sent her away.

In the next three weeks the other Asari visited her almost daily. Tali found out that she was not really that young. She was even older than Liara, but never had been far away from this base. Tali told her nothing except things that could all be find out about her in the Extra-Net. Therefore the Asari told her even more, and some stuff of what happened in the galaxy.  
Tali got used to the visits, and felt that - after a while - it was getting easier to oppose Liara. Since the broker was no longer her distraction, Liaras visits were no longer so important to the Quarian.  
Her clandestine visitors had even smuggled her some distraction. Tali just did not know if she could really trust her. She wanted to, but it was an Asari in the base of the Shadow Broker. Was she really only here because her mother worked in a high position for Liara?  
Tali did not know, but one morning the Asari was very excited and she brought something: Tali's environmental suit and her Omni tool. The Quarian looked in disbelief at the things. "Hurry, please, we do not have much time. There's a shuttle, we can reach it", the Asari urged her. Tali did not respond. "Please," the Asari almost pleaded.  
"It's a trap, right?" Tali looked at her skeptically. "No, please ... I have put on an alert. My mother is distracted, and we can do it, but please take me with you. I do not want to stay here and become like my sisters." She looked at Tali with those big innocent eyes. Everything in her screamed that it was a trap and that Liara would punish her, but what if it wasn't, wouldn´t it be worth the chance?  
She put on the suit and felt better. She had really missed the familiar tightness and weight and when she applied her Omni tool she felt whole again. She followed the Asari, who quickly ran through the corridors. A red light on the ceiling showed that indeed, an alarm was activated and they met no guards. First near the hangars, they had to fight their way through.  
The Asari was really helpful, noted Tali, as she killed some guards. Tali grabbed a shotgun and a handful of thermal magazines and felt good.  
When they reached the shuttle, Tali started it without problems. But now she had to choose. The Asari pleaded, begged her to be taken out of the base. "Please, you have no idea what my mother and my sisters will do to me, you cannot leave me here." Some tears ran down from the big eyes and Tali wasn't sure. She nodded, but a small part in her knew that she would regret that decision later.  
She launched the shuttle and they escaped without any problems from the base.  
"Now you can tell me your name?" The Asari thought, nodded and then answered her with a gentle smile:  
"I am Falere."

Falere stood in the middle of a room, surrounded by a good dozen dead Alliance soldiers. The only ones in the room that were still alive were the two Quarians, Tali and Kal'Reegar, and Ashley Williams, who looked completely paralyzed to the Asari. Tali just could not believe it. "What have you done Tali?" Ashley asked softly. "What kind of demon have you brought us?"

-  
After they left the base behind every system in the shuttle crashed and everything even Tali was able to start again was the life-support. Tali could not even calculate their exact position or the way back. It did not look good for them and the Asari next to her seemed nervous. Tali thought that she saw her eyes several times turn to black, but in the weak emergency light she was not sure.  
They set off a signal and waited. After a few hours an Alliance cruiser found them. Tali felt that the whole thing could be no coincidence. That someone had wanted her to come up here and so she remained skeptical, but when the airlock opened and she saw Ashley, Kaidan and particularly Kal'Reegar, she felt liberated.

They were taken to a meeting room. Tali told them what had happened, but she felt that no one believed her. The Asari wasn´t any help by saying that Liara was the Broker. Falere chatted with Kaidan, who increasingly became more and more under her spell.

But as someone grabbed Tali, to bring her down in a guarded room, something changed with in the Asari. She looked at Talis captors and without a second thought began to make sure Tali wasn't captured. At the end were all those who had not been on Tali's side death and the way it sounded, it had not been an easy.

Only the Asari looked like she was on a good drug.

She stood in the middle of the dead and almost glowed. Her eyes met with those that still lived. Falere finally understood what her sisters always had talked about. This particular rush, which could not be achieved by anything else.

She looked around. Why should she return to her mother? Who had always denied her everything? She walked past the three, which did not stop her to the shuttle. ´Where could she fly? ´, she thought. The entire galaxy lay open before her.

Samara looked at the records of the surveillance camera, and felt the sting in her heart, even if she was surprised to still feel something there. Liara had come up with a plan. She didn´t tell Samara every detail, but both agreed that it would be safest if Falere gained Talis confidence. Till now there had been no killer instinct in Falere, she was the gentlest of her three daughters, the dearest and Samara luck to have not only born killer.

Now so to see Falere and to know that she as a mother was to blame for her deed´s was almost too much. She remembered the conversation that they had after Liara's order. "Make sure that Tali trusts you, bring her to freedom and protect her." Falere had done just that. Only Samara should have told her that she was not allowed to kill and now twelve Alliance soldiers were dead, including a major, Kaidan Alenko. Her daughter, who had felt the rush, was on the run.

She heard the steps that approached her slowly, but she did not turn around. For one of her daughters they were not insidious enough. Aria's steps were demanding and Liara's staccato through the metal heels of her boots could be heard over the next three levels. Someone leaned on her back, hugged her and rested their head on her shoulder.

Samara allowed herself to lean softly against the other body. "The worst case occurred?" The smoky, deep voice Aethyta's sounded on her side. Samara nodded: "Yes, I should have known. Same as with Rila and Morinth..." She hung her head and took a deep breath. A weakness that she allowed herself only when she was close to Aethyta.

A weakness for which both had paid for dearly over a century ago.

_In pregnancy Benezia was unbearable, yet vengeful as ever. She wasn´t able to do much and let out her complete frustration on Aria, which she kept constantly close. No one on the base would just have put one single credit that Aria would survive the period of Benezia's pregnancy. Often she was more dead than alive when she came to the infirmary in the evening._

Aethyta had taken over most of the business and sent all data to Benezia, but she was unhappy. Benezia forced her to stay, even if that was never planned between them. But Aethyta could not just walk away, she knew too much and Benezia had told her with a smile that the only way out would be in a coffin, but Aethyta had wanted to be there for the child.

Samara had been at that time already the head of the security staff, and they spent much time together. Samara had not even in the beginning remained voluntarily to Benezia, but she had paid for her resistance painfully. Benezia had forced her to watch as her bondmate, another Asari, was tortured to death. Then the threat to repeat that with her daughters had broken the proud Asari.

At that time it had been Rila, who had managed to escape and had left an Asari colony masses of dead before Samara was able to get her back to the base. The Ardat-Yakshi had been intoxicated by her power, and it took a long time till Rila found her old calm self again.

Rila cried for vengeance and Aethyta comforted Samara in that time. Sometimes, in the mutual predicament, they came closer. At first they just talked, in each other's arms and enjoyed the mutual closeness. Aethyta did not know exactly when their feelings had evolved. They met secretly, at night or when Benezia slept, in Samara's room. Both needed the solace, the gentle touch of the other, melded with mind and body, and found - for the first time since long, dark years – peace.

Benezia's revenge was cruel.

Of course they found out. She was the Shadow Broker, bedridden or not. Aethyta's penalty was to see, caught in the buckle of the cryogenic tank, Samara beg for the life of her children. Not knowing if Samara would survive as the tank closed around her, and set her in an artificial sleep.

Samara begged, pleaded, and threw herself in front of her stunned daughters. Caught any biotic attack against them herself, until she felt more dead as alive on the ground. But still she fought and stood up again. Fell and rose again.

Perhaps it was this fact that Benezia spared her in the end, but after that Samara lived always in fear, Benezia could still take revenge one day. But the fear faded and some thirty years later, she found her only joy in her work. First she was forced to it, but then she saw quickly in every prisoner she tortured Benezia and she became in her work not only good but the best.

"We cannot," Samara wanted to free herself from the embrace, but Aethyta did not let her. "She's gone," she grinned to herself, "or at least not here." Samara fought against her feelings. She had learned that bitter feelings were hurtful, but then she turned into the embrace. Aethyta wiped a tear from Samaras eye. "You're going to get her back, like the other two." Softly and gently she stroked Samara's cheek. She nodded slightly.

"Are you afraid that Liara could punish you or them?" Aethyta asked cautiously. "I do not know, Liara is...," Samara hesitated, "unlike her mother." Aethyta frowned. "If you say so, though I have been wondering that both, Aria and you, remain voluntary." Samara laughed bitterly. "You're wondering if I do this work fun." She stroked the deep crease between Aethyta's eyes.

Then she went to her terminal. She was looking for a particular data, one that Liara had better not know that there even was a camera in the room.

_"Aria? I miss you. I don't want to end up alone, without you." _

Aethyta gulped when she saw the pictures and she was also a bit happy for Aria. "Maybe you're right, we will see." She had to clear her throat. "Yes, there is hope." Samara almost whispered. Aethyta turned to her again and placed a hand under Samaras chin to raise it gently.

"I leave early tomorrow morning, Liara asked me to contact the matriarchs." Samara nodded, she already knew that. "Then come to me tonight," she asked softly and smiled to Aethyta. "I will."

It was late that night, yet Samara waited until her daughters were sleeping. Like every night since more than four hundred years she closed the doors carefully with two different codes and leaned her forehead against the cool metal. She loved her children. Lived for her children. Had gone for all three to hell and returned, even if there were moments in which they hated their mother.

Arms wrapped around her and Samara turned in the embrace. Her lips met the other Asari´s. Hesitant, gentle and carefully, so long missed, but it was the Samara which broke the kiss as she laid her forefinger over Aethyta's mouth. She shook her head. Aethyta nodded, settled by the hand and followed Samara in her quarters at the other end of this level. Away. So that Samaras daughters could not feel the vibrations. But also away from the bad memories

Aethyta pulled Samara out slowly and kissed every inch of exposed skin. But she drew a sharp breath when she saw the scars that a hundred years ago had not covered the delicate skin and she growled low in her throat. Samara put a hand to her cheek and shook her own head. "It's over;" she said softly, "Let's not think about it tonight." Aethyta frowned when she saw the many pale narrow strips that ran on Samara's back deep down to the knees. She ran a hand over each, supported by light showers of her biotic and felt Samara tremble in her arms.

"Take off your clothes," she murmured softly and Aethyta was happy to comply. That close together, their thoughts gently melted, they enjoyed the physical closeness. Samara shared every memory of the last one hundred years with her. Filled the gaps in Aethyta's life with her own.

"Maybe there is a future for us this time," Aethyta asked, but Samara just shook her head.

"I am bound to my daughters." She looked sad into the other Asari´s eyes. "They are my fault, my responsibility." Aethyta nodded. She understood it. She wondered just what would happen to them if something would happen to Samara. She kissed gently Samara's tears from her cheeks and leaned her forehead against hers.

"If you're on Illium, come over, I'll wait for you." Samara wanted to say something, but Aethyta put a finger over her lips. "Let's find a little bit of luck for us in this madness. I do not ask for more, I promise." She smiled and replaced her fingers on her lips. They swapped positions, embraced eternity again and sank into each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda Lawson went through the progress of Shepard´s healing on her terminal. The Commander recovered. Slowly and it still would take at least six more months until they could awake her from the artificial coma. Miranda put her hands behind her head and stretched bored. It was quiet on her floor. There were no agents at the moment in the base and Liara had transferred her only a few projects, so that she could concentrate on Shepard. Unfortunately the Asari didn't trusted her completely and her access to other areas were strictly limited.  
She looked up in surprise when she heard the tap, tap, tap of fast steps approaching her. On the basis could that be only one person and that was Liara.  
"Lawson?" Miranda stood up and slowly came out of her small office. "Come along!" Halfway the Asari turned and Miranda was forced to hurry to keep up with her. She followed Liara into another level of the base. One which Miranda would never seek voluntary. Even if she would not need Liara to gain access there. It was dark. Not so much the environment and the lightning, but the vibrations in the air. Everything here just seemed evil.

Liara stopped in front of one of the cells. "This woman has attacked one of my cargo transports. She showed after boarding for a Human astounding biotic skills and I want to know why. Find out and bring her to cooperate."

Miranda observed through the one-sided mirror the woman that hang on a chain in the middle of the room. She was dressed very scantily and her whole body was covered in tattoos.

Liara, having said all that Miranda had to know, turned around and left. "What if she does not want?" Liara gave her a cool glance over her shoulder, her eyes shone in the cold light like sapphires. "Morinth's lonely." She gave Miranda a smile that let her shiver and the young human woman thought she felt the eyes of the Ardat-Yakshi on her.

* * *

Miranda did not look after Liara, but went into the cell. As she opened the door, she looked at a couple of poisonous brown eyes that promised more than revenge, if she should come free. But Miranda was not in danger. Firstly, she was herself a strong biotic and they had given the prisoner a drug that made a use of biotic powers impossible.

"Name?" She asked softly, anxious to see the woman as a pure object. "Fuck you!" The tattooed woman just snapped.

Miranda walked around her. "Name?" She asked again. "F-u-c-k y-o-u!"

Miranda took a deep breath. "Well, Ms. Fuck You." She gave her a quick smile, "my employer has an offer."

The brown eyes glittered cold and the woman snorted, briefly rattling of the chain that held her hands. "If you cooperate with us it would pay off for both sides." It rattled again, but Miranda knew these chains could hold a Krogan warlord. "All we want are some information. For example, where are these implants from? "

Miranda leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "I do not know." Miranda looked at her. "Why doesn't your boss come here, then you can get him off, meanwhile I hang here." Jack bent her knees and rocked a little in the chains.

Miranda smirked and thought. The woman in front of her did not look as if they would be intimidated by violence and pain. In addition, Miranda did not have Samara's ability to plug into the thoughts of her victims to torture them from inside out. But then she had an idea. She looked at the woman which was still rocking and left the cell. She looked around and hesitated, but Liara knew that she was on this floor and the Asari still needed her for Shepard. At least Miranda hoped that, as she walked slowly toward the private quarters which were located here.

"Morinth" she called softly, hoping she would find the Ardat-Yakshi. She had dealt with Morinth occasionally in the past and as long as Miranda could resist getting under her spell, she would be relatively safe. Miranda shook her head. If Morinth wanted, she would only be a willing victim, a moth flying into the flame, voluntarily.

"Who do we have here?" Another Asari appeared and smiled at Miranda. This gulped and backed away a bit, The Asari wore a long crimson dress that on the sides and abdomen showed a lot of skin, but was otherwise highly closed. "Are you lost human?" Her voice was as sweet as honey in Miranda's ears.

She shook her head and bounced back against the wall. "Rila, you're Rila," she murmured, and the Asari´s smile widened. Miranda knew she would have done everything to see that smile again.

"Yes I am," the Asari purred, standing now almost in front of the human. Miranda tried to build up a barrier, but the Asari simply wiped it aside. Their bodies touched. Miranda breathed in her scent and was intoxicated.

"I'm looking Morinth," she almost whispered, even if she couldn´t remember why. She looked into those beautiful blue-gray eyes and began to lose herself.

The Asari slid her lips over Miranda's neck, her hands ran over her hips and her slipped a sigh.

"Rila" asked another voice, equally gently behind the first Asari. The addressee turned her head to her older sister. "We have company," she smiled. Miranda's mind cleared a little, as the attention turned away from her.

"I was looking for you," she managed with difficulty and looked to the other Asari. She wore a similar dress like her sister, only in black.

"Did you?" Morinth purred. "You stupid Human," she stood close to her sister. "You should not be here, alone, without protection." Her voice was seductive, her scent was breathtaking and Miranda clung to it.

"I saw her first," claimed Rila.

Morinth turned to her sister and smiled. "You know, we should not play with our guests."

Rila braced a hand on her hip. "Mother is not there, she did not need to know. We could," she put on a very charming smile, "share?"

Morinth pushed the completely absent Miranda behind her body and the young woman snuggled close to her. "No, go to your room."

Rila snorted indignantly. "So you've just taken her for yourself? That´s not fair, I saw her first!"

Morinth lowered her voice, she sounded very sexy, but also very dangerous. "Rila, please, I will not repeat myself."

Rila gave her an offended look, but then went lasciviously with her hips swinging back to her area.

Morinth turned to the woman and pushed her away. She really had to force herself with sheer willpower to keep control of her actions, because the woman looked tempting. A dream body in a tight black suit, this mane of hair and bright blue eyes that stared longingly. It would be easy to have her now, thought Morinth, but she knew who the woman was and she did not want the trouble that this woman's death would mean.

She looked Miranda in the eye and gave her a vigorous slap. The pain was burning fiercely and Miranda shot tears in her eyes. Confused, she looked around, looked up, but Morinth slapped her again.

"Ms. Lawson?" She nodded, confused. "Are you back to yourself?" Miranda ducked under the third slap and nodded firmly.

Morinth sighed, wishing away the so tempting human. How could she be so stupid and naïve to come over here? If she had not stopped Rila, she would already be deep in the clutches of the Ardat-Yakshi and even she coulnd´t have safe her. "Are they mad or tired of life, to come here," she hissed at the woman because of it.

"Um," Miranda, who otherwise had herself under tight control, felt ashamed. "I need your help. I shall interrogate a woman and ... Pain or violence will do nothing."

Morinth snorted in amusement. "You know Lawson, you simply can call me over intercom?"

Miranda would prefer sunk in the ground and fought for a bit of dignity. "Can you help me? Scare her a little?"

Morinth looked at her from the side, her eyes glowing. "Do you think I can," she purred.

Miranda swallowed and nodded, feeling like she came again under the spell of those eyes and received another slap in her face of the Asari.

* * *

Jack looked up as the door opened again. The woman came back and she was accompanied by an Asari. The Asari leaned back against the door. She bent one knee and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well honey, did you two had a nice time?" Jack grinned and Asari gave her a gentle smile.

"So can we start again?" Miranda asked, ignoring the objection. "Name?"

The woman in chains snorted. "Did she fuck off your memory? The way she looks, it can´t have been very good."

Morinth joined in the smile and Jack took a aback. This Asari did not have much in common with those she knew. This was certainly not a dancer and no crazy Eclipse merc.

Miranda grabbed her by the little leather which she wore on the upper body and pulled her close. "Enough is enough! Name?" She asked coldly and tapping. She looked at Morinth and the Asaris eyes turned instantly black.

"Have you ever heard the term: demon of the night winds?" Miranda walked around the woman. Goosebumps began to cover their backs because the temperature in the room plummeted significantly.

"J. .. Jack," she murmured softly. There were rumors about these demons. That they were very dangerous Asari, one that could burn out the brain. Jack did not know how much truth was in the rumors, but when she saw the Asari in front of her, she was ready to believe it. An eerie aura was around her, yet Jack found her hot.

"Jack?" Miranda gave the information in her Omnitool and immediately appeared probably more information than the woman herself knew about it.

"Yes Jack, problem with it?" this snapped, but Miranda smiled. Morinth turned back to the door, but kept the two human in the eye.

"Why not ... Jennifer?" Miranda drawled and Jack pulled immediately more against the chains.

"Because that is not my name, bitch." She tried to kick Miranda, but she just stepped aside and Jack swung violently back and forth in the chains.

"Where are your implants from?"

Jack looked at her angrily. "I do not know." The Asari´s eyes almost glowed. "Oh, fuck you, I do not know. They have implanted me the crap as a child and as I fled I didn´t ask."

Miranda Omnitool beeped and she briefly left the room. When she returned a few minutes later Jack was bathed in sweat, while Morinth still was surrounded by an icy aura. She had not even looked away for a second from the human.

"Well, Jennifer," Miranda smiled as the woman snapped at her. "My boss proposes a deal." She looked at the Ardat-Yakshi and Morinth smiled back. "You can work with us and do what you do best. Twenty percent jump out for you from every load."

Jack laughed. "Twenty? I did not even get up for that in the morning, bitch."

Miranda nodded. "Good. Or if you denial I leave with you," she looked at the Asari "with her and she can do whatever she wants with you."

Morinth smile turned enthusiastic and Jack shivered.

"Okay okay, twenty sounds good."

Miranda nodded. Then she turned her gaze to Morinth again, which looked almost disappointed to Jack. She went to the door and waited until the Ardat-Yakshi had left the room, then she followed her.

"Thanks," she called after her.

Morinth turned to look at her and her eyes sparkled in the dim light. "Come to me if you want to show gratitude."

Miranda walked slowly backwards and the Asari laughed amused before she disappeared. Miranda sighed and organized everything so that Jack was picked up and could get back to her own ship.

As all was arranged Miranda fled in her small office.


End file.
